osmfandomcom-20200213-history
GameOS
GameOS is an Multiplatform operating system, with it's main point to be gaming, developed and maintained by GameOS LLC since 1991. It's marketshare in consoles is about 50.80% (December 2018), while on PC's it's 22.29% (December 2018). The most current version is 10.4, released in 10th October 2018. 1989-1991 - Plans and company creation. The founder and former CEO, Mark Kalinski, found some problem with videogame consoles of that era - they don't share the same operating system. He also wanted to standarize everything in console, so no matter which game you have, which platform, it'll work. In early 1989, the first build of GameOS was compiled, which was running as a normal cartridge for NES. Soon he realised, that if he wants to use the full power of the console, he needs to make one himself. The first GameOS console prototype was built in April of 1989, with PC parts and a hard drive, which had the April copy of GameOS. The August 1989 compile of GameOS has finally it's graphical user interface, and with a additional micro-kernel, which could handle multiple devices, and it didn't required drivers (protoplast of Plug & Play from Windows 95). The interface was itself limited to 16 colors, because of the prototype device still being the one from April same year. In next 2 days, Mark has built another prototype, this time with VGA graphics, which could show more than 16 colors, breaking it's limitation, and allowing to be more colorful. The December 1989 compile is one of most important ones, because it has features that would be a de facto standard of it's part of industry - the independent Sound and Video micro-kernel, which helps with graphics, and also make true 16-bit sprites (all 16-bit colors, one palette per sprite) and backgrounds for games, and the GUI itself. It also introduced Screenshot support, which would save the frame of the played game in .PIC format. It also introduced Audio CD support, making the prototype not only play games from cartridges, but also play Audio CD (required special CD drive device, or transplanting the CD reader from the device with it). The Feburary 1990 compile introduced bugfixes from previous compile, plus it's the first build to be shared in public by few of US/UK magazines. One of last compiles, September 1990, introduced the wallpaper selection, making the GUI more customizable. The October 1990 build has the GUI be pickable in any color, making it colorful for the person. The January 1991 compile is the last build to be made only by Mark Kalinski. His friend, Peter Kolowroski saw his attempts to unify the console industry, and helped him with a few stuff (he later become the current CEO, which still helps Kalinski privately). The March 1991 build introduced the first lines from "GameOS Company", which would become GameOS LLC in 1994. The April 1991 one introduced the experimental E-Mail support, hidden in the code, which can be enabled if you type "IWANTTOSENDVIRTUALMAILS" with keyboard in "About" section in Settings. It is also the last compile before the "company" decided to release it to PC's as a "DOS Addon" (it would run alongside DOS to have best compability with DOS games). 1991-1994 - GameOS Company and Microsoft's interest In 1991, the first version of GameOS was released, 1.01 on 4th May 1991. Few days after, Microsoft itself saw the potential of it, because the DOS had games, so why not having an operating system for games only. Microsoft contacted with Mark Kalinski with a deal to have 30% share of Company, which in that way Microsoft would pay 10.000$ for the Company. Mark accepted, and made first changes to the code, informing that it is "GameOS Company and Microsoft's GameOS". The first changes would mean the closer integration with new, but selling well Windows 3.0, which would increase the DOS compability even further. Kalinski saw the first changes, and he was happy about it. In summer of 1991, the GameOS 1.1 has been released, alongside with the Microsoft Game Bundle (which would have the demo copy of GameOS 1.2 Beta). That version was selling so nicely, that Microsoft wanted to share the next 20% of the company. That plan would fail, until the Kolowroski pointed out to Kalinski that "sharing with bigger company would mean bigger increase in money and further developement". Around the same time, Microsoft has sent few of it's developers to GameOS Company, while the Kalinski made the announcement that the company would accept talented programmers. From just two people, to about 150 developers in 2 months made that huge change to the development. The programming was way faster, the OS was faster, and it was less buggy. In December of 1991, GameOS 2.0 was released, with a hidden Windows 3.1 Demo as it's home GUI. It introduced the native MIDI and General MIDI support, along with non-hidden Audio CD support. It also introduced the Media Player, which could play all of sound formats plus AVI (Audio Video Interleave), which is an video format. This is where the further text goes. I have done the part that I wanted, and I'll finish the rest later. - ui Category:Fictional OS